Sakura's Dream
by Wolfofdoom
Summary: A Sakura centric fic her reak thought and vies on team 7


1**Sakura's Dream**

**This is Sakura's Dream about her and Naruto one day being something more. Sakura and Naruto one shot don't like don't read.**

**This my view on what really goes on in Sasuke's head.**

**Disclaimer in my profile.**

_Sometimes I wonder how much longer this mask of mine can keep up. How much longer till I crack and just confess to Naruto that I love him. It always hurts to have to reject and insult him but hey the second I show any interest in him I already know for a fact that Ino-Pig will be all over him. Hmm. Maybe someday soon when we are both we into our career's I'll be able to drop the mask that he can see through. Well, it makes sense seeing as I too can see through his mask. The mask that is a happy go lucky idiot. Of course it took me longer to see through his but hey that is probably he could do it easier since he has more experience and has had a tougher life. _

As Sakura thinks about this she sits there and watches as Naruto tries to get Kakashi to help him work on his Taijutsu. Sakura looks away in disgust as Kakashi tells Naruto no as harshly as he can. This was the same as always and, it quite frankly sickened Sakura.

_Why can't that bastard help Naruto-kun atleast once in his life. I doubt training him could be the death of him. I don't get it why does he always refuse to train Naruto, especially when he likes to train students with talent. You would think he would only train Naruto in Taijutsu since that was what got him in the academy in the first place. Ah he is probably being a bastard just like everyone else except for a select few. I wonder though why does everyone hate him so much from what I've seen in history the Uzumaki clan is a very powerful and well respected clan. Then again there hasn't been much on them recently. Could they have been disgraced by a decision or an action that an important member made? Could they have betrayed kohona and Naruto was left to suffer the repercussions? _

As Sakura ponders this she finds herself growing increasingly curious and even more angry. She can't help but feel it is unfair that they are venting their rage on him when he is an innocent boy who was probably the member of a clan exile who stayed loyal to Kohona. That thought angers her even more as she often doesn't show it but she really does feel sorry for her blonde teammate and secret crush. She suddenly found herself thinking about how she really owes him so much it is insane. He has down nothing but stand up to her and show her kindness she finds it sad that she like him has to keep her mask up. One thing she would love is for there to be a place that they could go together and let the masks drop. A place where they can show their love for each other and she can give him a shoulder to cry on and let out all the sadness that she knows is haunting him.

This train of thought kept her going on to how misunderstood he really is. This also got her thinking about how the respect he deserves is given to their teammate Sasuke Uchiha. The Lord of the Emo. Sakura couldn't stand that part of her mask as in real life she really hated the bastard. He thinks he is so much better because he has had the second hardest life of the Kohona 12.

_Why can't Sasuke grow up and both get his head and that giant tree branch out of his Ass. He needs to learn that he isn't the only one who is having a hard life as some have had it tougher like Naruto for instance. I personally see what all he has been put through and know for a fact that he has it a lot worse then that whiny spoiled little Emo faggot. He thinks that because he is an Uchiha the whole world will simply bo down to him and allow them to walk all over him just because the idiots in this village allo him to do whatever he pleases. It is sickening to see the way these stupid people assume he means well when all he is out to do is put people down like trash just so he can feel good about himself. This is out right pathetic I only hope someday someone like Naruto can put him in his place._

Sakura was once again drawn from her thoughts as Kakashi did what he does everyday when it comes to training.

Kakashi: Sasuke and I will be off training again only today it will be on Taijutsu. Sakura you have the day off and Naruto you just go do whatever.

_You have got to be kidding me he is going to work with Sasuke on what Naruto asked for help with. That asshole, how could he do that to Naruto. Atleast Naruto wants to learn and get better unlike the bastard who thinks he is going to be strong just because he is an Uchiha._

Sakura then focused her train of thought on Kakashi. How he always seems to look for a way to hold Naruto back and prevent him from getting stronger.

Inner Sakura: _Cha One of these days neglecting us and Naruto-kun will come back to bite him in the ass. _

_Just one day a chance to be with Naruto while he gets the respect he deserves. To see him be the strongest of us all and, The hokage. To be right by his side when it happens that is my wish. That is my __**Dream!**_

**End well that is it a second one****shot centered on a member of team 7!**

**Also don't worry fans of Naruto The Uzumaki chronicles I'll try to update that by the end of the week. **


End file.
